


The Key of Chaos

by Genisis Larceny (Saitaina)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Male Homosexuality, Multi, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Sex Magic, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-27
Packaged: 2017-10-31 20:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Genisis%20Larceny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cheshire recieves a 'gift' from Maleficent and Wonderland vanishes again, he must find a new way in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. New Begining

**The Key of Chaos**

" _Though no one can go back and make a brand new start, anyone can start from now and make a brand new ending." - Carl Bard_

Four hundred years ago, a man by the name of Edward C. Hatter lived on a small estate just outside of England. With him, was his only companion, a small kitten by the name of Cheshire, who spent every moment with his master, from morning till night, both in the city and wondering around the large estate the Hatter family had owned for generations.

It was an un-usual companionship, as the young lords of Edward's time generally preferred human or canine companions, but Edward had always been a rather unusual boy, and it was never really a bother to him to be...different.

One bright, summer day found the pair walking across a back field, towards a neighboring estate that shared a lake with the Hatter's. Edward, for all his rationality and wisdom, for some reason, could not walk without a book in hand, and it was this book, that would lead to the accident that would change his and Cheshire's lives forever.

For you see, the lake they were walking by was not, as one would typically assume, a 'normal' lake. This lake lead somewhere...else.

The splash that followed Edward falling into said lake made Cheshire curious, and the small kitten edged closer to the water, pawing at it for a moment before diving fully in, eager to see what had happened to his missing companion.

Cheshire never really would learn, that curiosity wasn't really a good trait for one to have.

It was one hundred years later, when the flowers and animals started talking. By this time, loneliness had taken a toll on Edward, and he became absolutely fascinated with tea...though no one knew exactly where he got it. Oh, and hats. Edward was mad about them.

Cheshire had long since grown up...as much as one does in Wonderland, which is to say, not much. He left Edward's company decades ago, deciding to fend for himself as all adults must, though he often kept an eye on his former master, just to keep tabs and make sure the man was safe.

It was Edward, who found Marie first.

Marie was a sweet young girl, no more then five or six years of age. She had the longest black curls Cheshire had ever seen and the sweetest voice (for a Frenchwoman), and she adored everything there was about Wonderland, not even caring that she had left everything familiar so far behind her.

Marie also brought a bit of sanity back to Edward's life, giving him a purpose beyond tea and his ever growing collection of hats. Edward, with Cheshire's assistance, became the girl's family, raising her as the daughter he would never (could never) have.

But Wonderland...had plans for the small family. No one _really_ escaped without scars in the world without rules, and as Marie grew older, she changed. The sweet little girl who used to braid flowers into wreaths became cold and selfish, consumed by everything Edward had given her, and when she was fifteen, Cheshire saw her for the last time as his 'sister', and instead, avoided her as his queen.

Other's found their way to Wonderland, each finding a different path to escape their lives in the above world, each finding a new home in Wonderland. Each fell victim to the world's whims, loosing their minds with each passing moment until they were mere puppets of who they were, forever trapped in the same routines and the same cycles.

Cheshire kept himself distant from those who shared his home, finding solace in being invisible, in keeping a silent watch over Wonderland. He instead spent his time keeping Wonderland safe. So long as everyone was happy in their insane little bubble world, he was happy, and he would do whatever he could, to keep things balanced.

But then...she came.

The one girl who had the power to tip everything up-side down...or would that be right side up? Alice drew people to her without even doing a thing, simply because she was different...new and exciting. But unlike those who had came before, except maybe Marie, Alice had the power to do what they could not.

She drew Cheshire out of the shadows.

The lazy, fat cat suddenly had a new toy, a toy that he was growing quite fond of as time passed. He followed Alice through Wonderland, both visibly and not, finding his once shuttered heart opening wider and wider, until he woke up one morning with an Alice shaped space that hummed every time she was near.

Yet time has a way of changing things, and this time, Wonderland wouldn't be the one pulling the strings.

It was a small thing at first, a visit from outsiders, those who could move between the worlds without getting trapped. They had an offer for the magenta coloured cat, a boon, if only he would look away from his protection of the world.

Cheshire sent them away an returned to watching Alice and Edward enjoy tea and cake, smiling to himself as he felt perfectly content for the first time in a long while, sure that things were going to go along just as wonderfully as normal.

...but then, the shadows came.

Cheshire tried, he gave everything he had and then some, to keep them out. He spent days without Alice, days in the darkness, trying to destroy anything that got too close to breaking up the flow of Wonderland.

And in the end, it meant nothing. Cheshire had to stand by, and watch as some boy...some kid with a too large sword and too large eyes and so much bloody optimism Cheshire thought he would suffocate under it...watch, as that brat, saved his world, his Alice.

Cheshire wanted to flee, to run back to the shadows of the Forest and lick his wounds, turning his back on them all. But he couldn't, not when there was a chance it would happen again, that Alice would be lost, that Marie or Edward would be lost.

Cheshire used everything inside him, every magic, every strength, every bit of everything he had been for four hundred years, to keep Wonderland safe again. To keep his family safe.

But then...Maleficent came again...this time with a gift.

Cheshire lounged in the curve of a tree branch, watching Edward as the man poured tea for an over grown mouse and rabbit, a fond smile curling over the cat's lips as he studied his Master, knowing the man was happy and content in a way Edward had never been when they were in London.

The scent of _wrongness_ reached him first and Cheshire rolled his purple eyes behind him, hissing as a green flame erupted in the clearing, doing absolutely nothing to disturb the tea party, but setting every bit of his fur on edge.

Cheshire stood, jumping from the branch, vanishing before he hit the ground, appearing behind Maleficent, a paw delicately held before his nose as he stared up at the evil fairy. "Madam," he said in a stuffed up voice, mocking her. "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps it is I, who can help you," Maleficent said, looking down her nose at the purple cat who was currently scratching at her cloak. Irritated, she snapped it out from under the feline, causing Cheshire to roll over.

The cat looked up at her from where he landed on his head, raising an eyebrow. "And just _how_ could you do that? Let me eat your bird?"

Diablo squawked loudly, shuffling on Maleficent's shoulder, trying to keep himself away from the fat cat.

"Not even close. I came to offer you power beyond your wildest dreams..."

"Pass," Cheshire said without a thought, righting himself and trotting back to his tree. "I hate to break it to you, madam, but I am a spirit of _mischief_ and _chaos_ , not evil,"

"Oh really?" Maleficent asked, petting Diablo's head. "Well then, we'll just have to _break_ that spirit." she said and raised her staff.

A bolt of green hit Cheshire in the back and he screamed, falling head over paws over hands over feet, coming to rest at the base of the tree, body trembling. He swallowed, standing shakily, tail lashing around his bare thighs angrily. "What have you done?" he hissed through fanged teeth, legs wobbling.

Maleficent smirked. "Gave you a gift of course...don't look it in the mouth." An explosion of green flame erupted around her and the fairy vanished, leaving Cheshire to fend for himself.

The former cat shakily made his way to the reflective lake, staring down at his now humanoid face, violet eyes peering back at him. His pointed ears drooped and he splashed at the water, disrupting the image, spinning around on his feet...and promptly tripping himself.

For the first time since he was a kitten, Cheshire cried, frustrated with everything that had happened. He hated being weak, and hated being unable to control everything around him. Sniffling, his crying finally tapered off and he wiped his eyes with his tail again before struggling to stand, glaring at his legs. He would overcome this!

After about three hours, Cheshire had managed walking, running, and even a few back flips, and was currently sprawled out in the grass of the Lotus Forest, ignoring the tulips who were giggling at him being naked, wondering about where he was going to go from here. He had no idea how to go on,  
being human. It was...too new of an option, something he had never considered before...

And why the hell was the ground shaking?

Cheshire sat up, staring around him, tail thrashing violently before his eyes widened, standing as he realized what the shaking earth meant.

Wonderland was in trouble, and again, it wasn't something he could save it from.

Flexing his claws, he closed his eyes, and waited for his world to be destroyed around him, a tear sliding down his cheek as his thoughts turned to Edward, Marie and Alice...the only people he had ever loved.

Cheshire's eyes slowly blinked open and he groaned in pain, rubbing his head as he sat up. Purple eyes narrowed, watching the dancing brown an yellow leave above him, before lowering, focusing on the rest of the forest floor.

"This...is not good," he muttered, pushing himself up.

"I'll say, you're rather naked,"

Cheshire spun to his feet, arm raised in defense. A flash of light blinded him and resting in his hand was a bizarre purple and magenta striped blade, topped off with long claw-like spines at the tip. "What the hell?"

"Ooo, well that's interesting," the voice said again and Cheshire stared at the skeleton who was fingering the weapon.

"And just who the hell are you?" he asked, moving backwards, away from the...man.

"Polite, too," Jack said with a grin before giving a bow. "Jack Skellington at your service, Pumpkin King."

Cheshire blinked at that, before shaking his head, deciding it wasn't important. "Cheshire E. Cat...Cat."

"You don't look quite like any cat I've seen," Jack said, putting his hand under his chin, eyes roaming from the top of Cheshire's head to his toes and back again. "Though you do have the ears and tail of one,"

Cheshire scowled, his hand tightening against his new keyblade, a low growl escaping his lips.

"Calm yourself, Kitten," Jack said, waving his hand at Cheshire before nodding with his own thoughts. "Follow me and I'll get you some clothes, you don't seem to have come with any..."

Cheshire bit his lip before nodding. "Lead the way," he said companionably, deciding to keep the keyblade out just in case...not to mention, he had no idea how to dismiss it.

The pair walked through the Hinterlands in companionable silence, though Jack kept occasionally sneaking looks at Cheshire, until the cat got annoyed, growling again.

"What?"

"I've just never seen another keyblade bearer. I thought Sora was the only one,"

Cheshire hissed softly at Sora's name, fully blaming the keybrat for the entire mess he was in, after all, Sora was _supposed_ to have gotten rid of Maleficent. "There's another, Riku, but I have no idea how I got this, maybe one of them is dead."

"Doubt it, they would probably end up here or Hades if they were," Jack said, rubbing his chin again. "Anyway, where here!" he called cheerfully, leading Cheshire up the stairs to his house, kicking a few wrapped presents out of the way.

Cheshire raised an eyebrow at all the presents, and took a moment to ponder the roast turkey on the porch railing before following Jack into the house, coughing from the dust gathered. Apparently, Jack wasn't into cleaning.

Jack continue up a set of rickety stairs to the only room that wasn't covered in dust and cobwebs, opening a chest of drawers. He paused to smack a scaly green hand that was reaching for him, before pulling out a pile of clothes. "These look like they might fit, they were left by my last guess who disappeared rather suddenly when some red-head came to collect him," Jack shrugged before tossing the clothes onto the bed. "Anyway, they're yours now, get dressed and come downstairs, I have something else you might want," Jack added as he left the room, leaving Cheshire alone to dress, though neither seemed to care about modesty considering Cheshire had walked here nude.

Cheshire made a face of disgust at the idea of wearing something, before sighing and grabbing a pair of black pants, slipping them on and frowning at the fact he was still...hanging free, as well as confused by the suspender straps before leaving them alone and grabbing a purple and pink striped shirt, pulling it on, tugging his long hair free, before shuffling back down the stairs in his bare feet.

Jack was waiting in the kitchen, a plate of warm pumpkin seed cookies and a glass of milk sitting on the table, next to a small wrapped box. Jack waved Cheshire over to the seat in font of the cookies, leaning against the counter himself as he nibbled a cookie. "Freshly baked...by Sally, not me, I burn air."

Cheshire smirked slightly at that, straddling the chair and chewing carefully on a cookie, deciding he would have to find this Sally and get her to make more before he left. "So what's in the box?"

"Open it and see for yourself, it is a present after all," Jack said after swallowing, giving Cheshire a smile.

Cheshire rolled his eyes at that, using his teeth to hold the cookie as he pulled the present closer and unwrapped it, claws tearing through the package without his consent. He frowned at his fingers, realizing he would probably have to re-learn a lot of things that had once come naturally, now that new muscles controlled the movements.

He set the wrapping paper aside, wiggling the top off the box before blinking, staring down at the contents. "It's an earring," Cheshire said slowly, as if the earring would transform into something else once he named it.

"A _magical_ earring, it's supposed to increase defense," Jack said, sipping his own glass of milk.

"But, my ears aren't pierced," Cheshire pointed out, lifting the silver ring out of the box and examining the beautiful designs carved into it.

"That's easily fixed, so, do you like it?"

"It's wonderful, thank you," Cheshire said honestly, looking up at Jack who smiled, reaching over to run his bony fingers through Cheshire's hair, causing the cat to close his eyes, purring.

Suddenly Cheshire hissed, jerking as a sharp pain occurred in his left ear. He held the abused ear, glaring at Jack who was holding a bloody needle.

"Well, put your earring in," Jack said, nodding to the silver ring, licking the blood from the needle.

Cheshire continued to glare as he opened the earring, hissing as he worked the bar through the smaller hole, finally getting it completely through and closing the ring, gently rubbing his ear.

"It looks good on you," Jack said. "Now, about your pants..."

"What about them?"

"Well, typically they _close_ around the groin,"

"I know that! I just...don't know _how_ they close,"

Jack clamped his mouth shut on the urge to laugh, waving Cheshire to his feet. The cat stood, pouting, but watching as Jack moved closer, reaching down to tuck Cheshire back into his pants, before zipping them and buttoning the closure.

"Thank you," Cheshire muttered, looking away, embarrassed he had needed help with such a simple thing.

"It's quite alright," Jack said with a smile. He opened his mouth to say more, only to be cut off by the Mayor screaming about heartless in the town square. "Not again," Jack muttered, running for the door.

Cheshire paused to grab the last cookie on the plate, stuffing it into his mouth as he followed, leaping the presents so that he landed next Jack.

"Get your keyblade ready, kitten," Jack said, taking in the number off heartless before running off.

"I don't know how!" Cheshire yelled after him, before yelping as a Wight Knight reached for him with it's long, claw like fingers. Cheshire flipped back away from it, kicking out as his feet raised into the air. He landed, and foolishly stood, promptly grabbed from behind by a Search Ghost. The Search Ghost spun him around and raised a hand, reaching as if to puncture Cheshire's chest, only to back away as a light flared against Cheshire's chest, his clawed keychain resting against his chest. "Still would like to know how to do it on my own!" Cheshire called out to no one as he swung out at the Search Ghost, smirking widely as it vanished into smoke.

"This works," he said as he charged after another Search Ghost, stabbing it in the back before suddenly vanishing, re-appearing behind the Wight Knight who was trying to rip the Mayor's head off.

"Cheshire!" Jack called in warning and Cheshire's ears picked up the whistling of something in the air. He moved on instinct, his body going one way while his head bounced another, a stream of cursing slipping from between fanged teeth as his sore ear hit a rock.

"Are you...alright?" Jack asked as Cheshire's head rolled to a stop, bending over to pick up the head by it's long strands of hair.

"I will be when you stop pulling my hair!" Cheshire growled.

"Oh dear, quite sorry," Jack re-positioned his hands so that he was holding Cheshire by the cheeks, walking over to the cat's body and trying to figure out how to re-attach the two. The problem was solved when Cheshire's body vanished, re-appearing beneath his head. Cheshire reached up, rubbing his neck, making sure he had lined the two body part up correctly before looking around, getting his bearings.

There was a puff of smoke by the fountain as the last Search Ghost was killed by Sally and one of her knitting needles. Jack smiled, and was starting to go over to her when a scream rent the air. Jack, recognizing it as the corpse couple's child was torn between helping Sally and the Mayor and going to save the young boy.

"Go, Jack, we're fine here," Sally said, already moving to calm the Mayor.

Jack didn't need anymore re-assurance and was taking off at a run, Cheshire following closely, still gripping his keyblade, since the last time he set it down it had vanished on him. They slid into the graveyard and stared, open mouthed at the sheer amount of heartless gathered around one small boy. A Gargoyle reached for the child and Cheshire let out a growl, leaping into the fray, slashing wildly as he attempted to get closer to the small zombie.

Jack followed, covering Cheshire's back with ever ability he had, leaning towards his fire attack that cleared out a bit of space for them to move. Cheshire grabbed the young boy, ignoring his struggling as the pair vanished from the center of the mob, re-appearing behind the group.

"Be very quiet and hide in here, alright?" Cheshire said, placing the small boy in one of the open monuments before closing the lid, leaving a crack so the boy could see what was going on, before returning to the fight, eager to destroy the monsters who would go after a child.

As the last heartless vanished, Cheshire collapsed, leaning heavily on Jack who had barely caught him, the pain from his broken leg making him nauseated.

"You did well, Kitten," Jack said soothingly, ignoring the blood running over his hand from a deep gash across Cheshire's back. "Come on, let's get you cleaned up," Jack bent, lifting the wounded cat into his arms, before starting the long, slow walk back to his house.

Jack laid Cheshire on the covers of his bed, making sure that there was a bowl near the cat's head before disappearing into the bathroom, retuning with a bowl of green water and a towel that had seen better days. He set the items on the small bedside table, before gently helping Cheshire out of his shirt and what remained of the cat's pants, before gently bathing the wounds, pouring some of the potion mixed water onto the open wound and bone sticking out of Cheshire's leg, unsure exactly what to do with it beyond that.

"Can you roll over?" Jack asked and assisted Cheshire after the cat nodded, ignoring the younger man's pained groan as he gently bathed the wounds on Cheshire's back, re-soaking the rag and placing it over the bed, rolling Cheshire again so the deep gouge on his back was pressed against the rag. "There you go,"

"Thank you," Cheshire said softly, breathing heavily though the pain.

"It's quite alright, thank you for saving the boy," Jack started running his fingers through Cheshire's long hair again, gently working out tangles and knots, occasionally pulling a twig from the strands. He leaned down, placing a gentle kiss against Cheshire's lips, intending to part, only to find Cheshire responding, lazily kissing him back.

Jack shifted to a more comfortable position, still stroking Cheshire's hair as they kissed, his fingers rubbing gentle circles against Cheshire's scalp. Too soon however, the cat had stopped responding to the kiss and Jack pulled away, a soft smile on his mouth as he realized Cheshire had fallen asleep.

"I guess we'll continue this later," Jack said, covering Cheshire with a sheet before standing and heading downstairs.

He had just finished washing the last dish from their snack earlier when his bell rang. Frowning, he dried his hand on a moth eaten dish towel before heading for the door, grabbing the potion bottle before it was launched out at the visitor as the bell rang again.

Opening the door, he blinked, staring at his visitor before moving aside to let the diminutive mouse king in.


	2. Hero's Choice

Chapter Two: A Hero's Choice

" _The first step towards getting somewhere is to decide that you are not going to stay where you are."-Unknown_

"You're going to try to convince him to fight?" Jack asked his voice soft.

"He has to, Jack. The gift he's been given…we can't let it fall to the wrong side. I've seen what can happen," Mickey answered, worrying his hands together.

"And what if I don't want to fight?" Cheshire asked, causing both men to look up at the injured cat that was leaning heavily against the wall in order to keep himself standing. "What if I don't care about light or darkness or anything in-between?"

"Cheshire…" Mickey started, jumping slightly when the man hissed.

"No! You have your puppet, your highness," Cheshire spat, fangs bared. "I will not fight, not for you, not for your cause, not for anything! I don't know _why_ the Keyblade came to me, but it choose the wrong kitten,"

"So you will waste your gift? Just let it rust and decay inside you?" Mickey asked sharply, eyes narrowed. "And what happens when the darkness comes for you?"

"It already has!" Cheshire roared, almost falling over as he shoved away from the wall. "It came and it took her!"

"And what if you could get her back?" Mickey asked, rising to his feet.

Cheshire laughed at this, so hard he started coughing, and clutching his lower chest as pain racked his body. "Sorry, your highness, but my heart is no where pure enough to bring the worlds back. Alice is gone."

"Then fight for her!"

"Each keyblade wielder chooses their path, your majesty, Cheshire has chosen his." Jack said softly, standing himself and moving to support Cheshire who looked close to fainting. "Pushing him won't achieve your results,"

Mickey looked down at Jack's words, trying not to let his frustration get the better of him. "The Guardians are vanishing," he said softly, so softly Jack wanted desperately to pretend he hadn't heard what the mouse had said.

"What do you mean…vanishing?" Cheshire coughed out, blinking at the tiny king.

"They're simply…gone. There one day, not the next. Their worlds are dying. A Guardian is needed in their world, they keep the…"

"I know what a Guardian does," Cheshire snapped and pulled away from Jack, heading for the stairs. "Send your little hero after them, this isn't my job,"

Mickey stared after the reluctant man in helplessness, having been sure he could convince the cat to help him.

Cheshire sat gingerly on the bed he had been loaned, his chin falling against his chest as he fought the sudden and violent urge to cry. He slanted his eyes towards the closed door before taking a deep breath.

Raising his hands, Cheshire pulled on a string deep inside him, eyes opening as he looked down at his hands, hoping, desperately that something would appear. Unfortunately, the only sight he saw between his palms was an expanse of empty air, a vision of the world he couldn't re-claim.

Watcher's were vanishing, Worlds were vanishing…and his princess was gone...dead.

Cheshire fell back against the bed, staring at the ceiling. He had never wanted to be a hero; he hadn't wanted to be a villain either. He liked the normal, middle ground that kept him safe…kept her safe.

"He means well, you know," Jack said softly from the door, startling the cat.

"Yes, well, he can keep meaning it," Cheshire said, rolling on his side, revealing his back to the skeleton.

Jack perched on the bed, reaching out and tracing the muscles of Cheshire's back, the long, boney fingers gently brushing over the scratches and bruises left behind from the fight in the graveyard. "So what will you do, while the worlds crumble into chaos? Sit back and watch?"

Cheshire was silent, still seeing the empty air between his hands. He took a deep, shuddering breath before pushing his hair out of his face, turning to look at Jack over his shoulder. "How many worlds are there, composed of darkness?"

Jack paused, trying to imagine the number. "A great deal, I'm guessing."

Cheshire turned back to stare at the headboard in front of him, raising his hand, Lady Luck appearing at his urging for the first time. "How many of them have a hero?"

"Be safe," Sally said softly, reaching up to brush her fingers over Jack's cheekbone before hugging the man tightly.

"As a bug," Jack said against Sally's hair, before pulling back, taking Sally's hands in his own. "I have something for you," He fished around in his jacket before pulling a small ring of thorns from a pocket, gently sliding it on her ring finger.

"Oh Jack," Sally said and hugged him again. "I love you, forever,"

"Eternally," Jack said with a smile, brushing his lips over the top of Sally's head. "Keep them safe, until I can return,"

Sally smiled, pulling away from Jack and nodding. "Safe as Christmas," she said softly, gently brushing her finger over the ring.

Jack squeezed her hand before joining Cheshire who was leaning against the Gummy Ship King Mickey had left behind for them.

"Having fun, lover boy?" Cheshire asked before turning and heading into the ship, ignoring Jack's grin. The former cat took a seat at the controls, staring at them for a moment, before pressing a random button, jerking as a canon somewhere above them shot out a fireball, destroying the Vampire's house. "Guess that wasn't it," he muttered, pressing another button, and sighing in relief as the door closed, engine's starting.

Jack took his seat next to Cheshire, watching the cat trying to figure out how to pilot via trial and error. "You're going to kill us before we even leave the ground, aren't you?"

"Shut up," Cheshire growled, pressing another button and yelping as their ship shot up into the air, Halloween Town growing smaller and smaller below them, Gummy space opening wide before them. "Alright, let's get going,"

"First stop, St. Canard," Sally's voice said over the speakers, the rag doll and Mayor acting as navigator's for the ship as Chip and Dale were otherwise occupied.

"Let's hope its still standing," Cheshire said as the Gummy ship shot off, stars streaming past them.


End file.
